Cups of Tea and Plates of Ham
by Fraulein Kate
Summary: Elaine returns to London only to be reunited with her childhood friends! There she meets Adriana, a friend of Grey. Will they get along or pull each other down to get "him"?
1. That Fool, Reunited

**A/N: Yup, I'm making a Charles Grey x OC fic. I noticed there was a lack of fics about him so I wanna make one. Hopefully you guys would take interest and bring life back to such an amazing (and CUTE!) character :)**

…**..**

Elle's POV

…

I finally set foot on London. The sun was beating down on me, I could feel the strange aura surround the country. It was just like any aura of a far away place, it was foreign.

In truth, I was actually born as an angel and sent to be a British noble, but when I was reaching high school, I moved to Germany to study high school and Collage. Now I have graduated, my parents asked me to return, to be the heiress of our family name, Duchess Mary Elaine Hamilton.

I was waiting in the port for whoever was going to fetch me. Mother said that the Queen wanted to see me so badly (Because I always attended her parties ever since I was 6 and she keeps saying that I'm so cute, until now) and she wanted me to sleep over at the palace.

There were two young men motioning me to come to them. One of them instantly hugged me and said "Oh Elly! You changed a lot! But don't worry, you're still my cute Elly." I cocked my head still wondering who he was and why he was hugging me. He must have noticed my expression because he looked disappointed. "I don't think you remember me anymore. I'm Charles Grey. My buddy here is Phipps. Don't you remember that we used to fence together when we were kids?" He said still slightly disappointed.

I thought hard trying to remember the name grey but it seemed all I remembered was the tea Earl Grey, but then it hit me "Early Tea!" I squealed. Wow, It's not like me to squeal. My mother always taught me how to act lady like and proper, which also means that she told me to shut up most of the time and hide my feelings from the world.

"Elly Ham!" he replied, glad I remembered.

I turned to Phipps and said while hugging him "Whippy Phippy!" All he did was turn the opposite direction hiding his blush and his embarrassment.

"Aw… is whippy blushing?" Grey teasingly said which made him blush even more.

"Let's just go to the carriage." Phipps said, still looking the other way.

We all agreed and headed straight to the carriage.

…

When we arrived at the palace. We were greeted by John Brown at the entrance.

Grey hopped off the carriage and said in a childish tone "Brownie! Elly Ham is here!" still very excited. Brown froze for a while but then became as proper as ever "The Queen is waiting at the drawing room, there we shall serve your afternoon tea. This way please Lady Hamilton." Brown led the way.

We entered what seemed to be the drawing room, obviously that's what it is because that's where Brown said he was taking us. At that instant the Queen squealed "Oh my dear Elly!" then she hugged me tightly.

"Good to see you too, your majesty." I tried to huff out.

"Come sit with me, let's talk about your stay in Germany."

"Y-yeah"

…..

The Queen finally got tired of her babbling and decided to take a nap. "Grey, you may proceed to train Elly to fence while I nap."

"Yes, your highness" he bowed, giving Elaine a playful smirk.

"Whaat?!" I accidentally blurted out, then right after covered my mouth. It's rude to do that.

"I thought that maybe all those years in Germany, may have roughened your skills. I asked Grey here to help you train again."

Grey then led me to the fencing room where we put on our suits and got masks.

I remembered all those fun times I spent in this room. How all the noble's sons would gather here and practice. It was simple, but fun. I remember how only two girls were here, two girls who kicked other's butts, one was me, the other was Elizabeth Midford. I was the only one who had the skill to have a draw with her.

I also remember how I was always better than 'Tea boy' over there. What nobody knew is that I secretly took fencing, horse riding, and archery classes there.

My parents hated a rough girl, they always wanted a girl who was quiet and lady like. One who weaves and arranges flowers. Disgusting, but I learned it anyways. I had only begged for my mother to put me in the fencing team with the others, but that was only because she found out there was another girl there who, of course, was Elizabeth.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked now?" He said, disturbing my line of thought.

"Not really"

"I've grown considerably stronger being the Queen's butler, while you were away in Germany studying 'manners and poise'" he said imitating a girl.

Was he just insulting me? Don't tell me he just insulted me. "Let's settle this in battle" I fiercely said.

" If that's how you like it." He said while charging.

He ran towards me but I quickly jumped out of the way. It was a complicated fight and we seem to have the same level of fighting skills.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Grey went behind me, as I turned around, he quickly pointed his sword to my chest (He's really fast!) and because I was taken by surprise, I accidentally kicked him in the crotch. He yelped in pain then fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "It's like my reflex action!" I added.

"Disqualified." He huffed out.

"I'm really really sorry." I said while trying to help him up.

When he finally stood up, he quickly grabbed his sword, I also grabbed my sword and then we pointed it to each other. We both laughed.

"I really miss those times when you mixed martial arts and fencing." I heard grey say while he gave a sincere smile.

We removed our masks, our faces were sweaty.

"Well I have to be freshening up. I better be ready for dinner." I said while waving goodbye.

…..

**A/N: Yay! 1****st**** chapter done!**

**Sorry if some things aren't that clear. I'll try to make better chapters later on. Did anyone notice that the nicknames they gave each other when they were young are all food? 'Early Tea' is y'know, he's an earl and they named tea after him. 'Elly Ham' is basically ham. I couldn't think of anything for Phipps so I gave him the closest thing I could think of (Whipped Cream), so he's 'Whippy Phippy'. John Brown, is obviously a brownie.**

**And if it's not obvious they gave each other those names when they were children. They're sorta like childhood friends.**

**Remember, please give it a chance**


	2. That Fool, Should Knock

**A/N: I'm back! Finally after a super long hiatus! Uhh feel so bad for not updating often and yeah T.T I'll just get on with the story...**

* * *

Grey POV

* * *

I awoke in the morning with my whole body aching. It was most probably due to Elle and I's fencing session yesterday.

I got up earlier than usual today because today, the Queen is having another guest.

I went to fetch our other guest along with Phipps. When her Cruise ship finally arrived, as a first-class passenger, she was the first to step off the ship. Of course, she was also the classiest person to step off the ship, with her medium-length auburn hair flowing with the wind, her emerald-colored eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and, of course, her high-class designer dress.

"Charles!" she squealed then proceeded to hug the earl.

"Nice to see you again, Adriana." I replied, not really returning the hug.

"Oh and you too Charles!" She then took Phipps' hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you too." said Phipps, who smiled a little before leading Adriana to the carriage.

Our trip to the palace was silent. Adriana was too busy observing the scenery to say a word. When we got to the palace, Brown was there again to lead us to the drawing room.

At the drawing room, the Queen was sitting there with a huge smile.

"My dear Addie, it's been such a long time!" the Queen smiled at Adriana.

"Yes, just being in this palace feels so nostalgic. I remember those countless parties that I used to go to as a child."

They just continued talking and talking until the Queen needed to leave due to some errands.

"Grey, Please show Adriana around the palace and show her how much of it has improved." The Queen ordered me.

"Yes, your highness." I bowed as I replied.

"I prefer your majesty, saying highness is like saying I'm on high."

"Yes, your majesty." I corrected.

I began showing Adriana around the palace and showed her our new facilities and what has improved since she left to study in Greece.

"Hey Grey, do you still remember the times we played around in your manor when we were younger?"Adriana started.

"Yes, I also remember very clearly when we first met. You got lost in my flower garden crying about how your maid left you when she just went on a 1-day leave." I replied while smirking, still touring her around the palace.

"I don't deny it," Her face was stoic and then she looked at me in the eyes "And I also remembered—"

"And in this room we have another guest staying." I cut her off because I knew where our conversation was going.

I opened the door to Elle's room without knocking only to find her changing…

"GET OUT PERVERT!"

She shut the door while I stood there turning red.

Adriana was just standing there "You should definitely learn how to knock.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! A very short chapter and I am quite sorry for that…**

**You see I'm just secretly doing this without getting my mom to notice I'm not doing homework…**

**So, what is it that Grey doesn't want Adriana to mention?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
